Change
by Bishieaya
Summary: A series of almost one shots revealing the changing relationship between Kei and Sho as the little boy that saved Kei's soul grows into the man that he is to become.
1. Bat and Ball

Change

Authors Note: Sadly I do not own 'Moon Child' neither do I own HYDE and Gackt…as much as I do plan to steal HYDE away

The clouds and smog hung heavy in the air like a swollen belly, ominous and suffocating. However this bleak whether was perfect as Kei sat out by the sluggish river enjoying the feel of fresh air against his skin, caressing his hair. Taking a deep, unneeded, gulp of air he looked back down at his sketch pad where the landscape around him was slowly taking shape. Living for god knows how long does give you time to practise. A mother and child across the river caught his eye and just as he started to sketch them into his picture his name was carried to him through the wind.

Setting down his pencil he turned to see the plushe like figure running towards him. The boys eyes shone like that night a week ago when his smile promised a secret kept. Sho stopped beside him, the cold air kissing his cheeks, as he looked expectantly at Kei.

"You promised!" He pouted holding out the ball and bat in his hands.

_Oh yeah…I promised to play if he gave me time to start my sketch…_

Smiling Kei took the ball, ruffling Sho's hair with his free hand, before motioning him to run back a bit so that they could start the game. Giving out a yelp of celebration Sho hurried back a good distance, the blood buzzing in his body with excitement. Holding his breath Kei continued to smile before gently…really gently…throwing the ball for Sho to hit. Crack! The ball went a fair distance considering his size and Kei back peddled a few steps to catch it. A while later, due to a particularly good hit, Kei pretended that it was too fast for him to catch and fell to the ground, rolling a few times for good measure, causing Sho to cheer and tackle him causing a tickle fight to ensue. With a dramatic 'Arg!' and his tongue lolling out of his mouth Kei admitted defeat as he lay beneath the proud self proclaimed 'King Sho', who sat astride his chest declaring his victory for the world to hear.

"Now its your turn!" King Sho declared thrusting the bat, which had fallen during the scrape to his side, into Kei's chest. Sighing Kei pushed the bat back towards Sho.

"You know I cant Sho…" The little boy pouted insistently nudging the bat against Kei's chest.

"Your King orders you!"

"No!"

"No one is around! Please show me! I wanna see how strong you are!!"

"Want to…not wanna." Kei corrected.

"Wanna." Pout. _Well at least I TRY to teach him…_

Slipping furtive glances around them Kei noted that they were indeed 'alone'. _Because really? Who, except a vampire would be out in the whether? _And an experimental sniff revealed no one for a good radius…

"Fine…" he sighed as he pushed the cheering Sho to the moist ground, the bat hanging from his loss grip as he took a few steps away. _I can't deny the boy anything…_

Standing relaxed, a hand in his red coat pocket, Kei waited for Sho to throw the ball.

"Ready Kei?"

"Give me your best squirt!" Sticking his tongue out Sho reeled his hand back before zipping it forward, releasing the small ball. The ball was so slow…to his vampiric senses it moved like a snail. Bringing the bat back Kei bunched his muscles then let the bat swing. Thunder sounded in the clearing by the river as Kei hit the ball. A few milliseconds later the ball exploded like a firework and erupted into dust.

Silence.

"WOOOOOOOOOOW!!" Sho jumped into the air, punching it with a fist, before hurling himself into Kei's arms.

"That was soooo cool!!" He exclaimed as he let out a whoosh of noise, his arms cart wheeling as he tried to replicate the explosion of the ball. Kei laughed, exposing his neck.

"So you liked that did you?" He asked pressing his nose to Sho's.

"Uh…YEAH!" The small boy cried as though it was the most stupid question in the world. Smiling at the refreshing naive innocence of the boy Kei sat him down, ruffling his hair, before setting back out towards the den, picking up his sketch pad as he passed it. Small feet trotted a staccato behind him before a small, warm, hand folded itself inside his own and he automatically slowed his pace to match that of the small legs walking with him.

"By the way…" Sho drawled after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"You owe me a new ball."


	2. Measuring Tape

Measuring Tape

AN: Sadly the Moon Child cast does not belong to me.

I have thought of this scene since I first thought of writing little scenes about Kei and Sho, it is deffo my favourite.

"Kei! Kei Measure us! Measure us Kei!" It was that time of year.

"Hai...go stand by the door...you too Toshi." An excited squeal as the two boys jumped up and raced over to the, 'One day I will be taller than Kei', door.

"Sho, stop standing on your toes, ToshiI _can _see the box that you are standing on..." Groans and mutters followed Kei's words as the boys consequently lost several millimetres of height.

Zip...Whiz

"Well?"

"Well what?" The words were light and teasing.

"Am I taller than you yet!?" Sho cried to the backing of 'yeah, yeah!' from Toshi.

"Ummm...' Suspense '...No."

"Nani!?"

"Sorry, you're both still midgets." Much scowling ensued.

"I'm not talking to you again Kei!!" Small feet stomped.

"...Sho..."

*

"Measure me Kei!" It was that time of year...again...

"Hai...you know where to go. Toshi? Are you joining in?" The small boy leapt up from his scooter to stand proudly, if significantly shorter, by Sho.

"Now, no, no talking to me of you are still shorter." Kei's drawled words were met with an innocent angel smile from Sho.

Zip...Whizz

"Tell us Kei! Tell us!" The two demanded, jumping about him.

"What? Tell you that you're _still_ shorter than me." His smirk was met with round eyes.

"No way!!! I've drunk tonnes of milk this year!" Sho cried before tugging on Kei's coat till he stood by the 'One day I will be taller than Kei' door. The measuring tape was snatched from his fingers.

Zip...Whizzz

"...Well Sho? Is he telling the truth." Sho glared at the pencilled marks on the 'One day will be taller than Kei' door.

Small feet stomped.

"...Sho..."

*

"Kei measure me." Had enough time really passed for it to be this time of year, again?

"Hai..." There was no point in even mentioning the 'One day I will be taller than Kei' door as Sho was already standing tall and expectantly beside it. Toshi had given up.

Zip...Whizzz

"...Ah..."

"What is it Kei?" Sho was fighting not to smile.

"It would seem that you are taller than me..."

"What's that Kei? I Don't think I heard that right!" Sho was leaning theatrically towards him, his smile beaming.

"It would seem this door has lost its purpose, you are now taller Sho." Kei sighed, putting down the measuring tape.

"Oh! So YOU'RE the midget now eh!?" Sho whooped as he danced about the room, Toshi clutching at Kei's jackt to see if he too had grown. Kei had a sinking feeling that he had.

They were all growing up so fast...

"Hey! Teeny Vamp!!!"

...He was never going to hear the end of this.

xx


	3. Cry Baby

Changes-Cry Baby

AN: *sigh* don't own Moon Child characters...oh, by the way, this one is set before the end of Measuring Tape seeing as Measuring Tape spanned quite a bit of time. Inspired by the fact Kei said Sho was a cry baby.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhhh!!" Kei was up and running towards the terrified screams before Shinji even registered the terror drenched sound. Easily jumping over the six foot wall into the ally behind where they lived Kei looked to the right to see Sho huddling in a quivering bundle by some crates as a massive dog towered over him, spit drooling from his gnashing jaw as it barked at the trembling boy. A blur, Kei leapt towards the dog, grabbing it by the scruff of its neck and through it over the opposite wall where it landed with a pig like 'yelp'. Instantly there was a 'sniffling thing' attached desperately to his leg. With a sigh that was no where near to covering the extent of his relief, Kei leaned down and picked up the young boy who hid his face in Kei neck, continuing to sniffle. Kei could feel the tears slide down his neck.

"Ah, you are such a cry baby Sho..." Kei whispered as he hugged Sho who began to mumble something along the lines of 'I'm NOT crying!', though he didn't move his face from the safety of Kei's neck.

*

"Not again Sho..." Kei sighed as he knelt in front of the quivering boy who instantly pressed his tear stained face against Kei's chest. Giving a chaste kiss to the boys forehead Kei gently picked up Sho's small hand in his own, not daring to breathe.

Blood.

It was so tantalizing that its scent nearly overwhelmed him but Kei fought down his hunger ruthlessly, picking up a damp clothe as he gently wiped the blood away to reveal a shallow cut.

"It's not that bad Sho..." Kei comforted as he gently caressed Sho's wet cheeks, rubbing away the tears that exaggerated the small cut on his palm.

"Kei..." Sho whimpered, folding his small arms around the vampire, demanding a hug. With another sigh Kei pulled the small boy tightly to him.

*

"Ahhh!" Sho squealed, abandoning his water fight with Toshi as he dropped his water pistol and began to run, headless chicken style, around the small yard tears sparking on his cheeks.

"KEI!" He yelled as he hid behind the laughing Toshi before letting out a panicked 'yelp' and took to running about the yard again.

Kei's dark eyes squinted as he slouched into the yard, his hands hidden within gloves as they held a newspaper above his head to try and stay out of the cursed suns rays.

"You called..." He drawled, raising an eyebrow as he watched Sho run about in his 'Batman' swimming trunks before he tripped over the hose pipe and fell flat on his face.

"Kei!" Sho warbled holding out shaking hands towards the blonde man before he hid under hem, but not before Kei saw his tear stained face. Sighting Kei walked over to the young boy, making sure to keep the newspaper above his head.

"What's wrong Sho?" Kei whispered as he crouched before the shaking boy, leaning forward to hear his muffled words.

"It...Its a...a..." Kei didn't need to hear the end of the stuttering sentence as he could already hear the faint sound of one of Sho's worst fears. Kei's shoulders slumped as he smiled crookedly down at the boy who peeked desperately up at him through his arms.

"C'mere Sho." Kei urged, letting go of one side of the newspaper so that it lay on his head as, one armed, he held Sho against him.

"Now...Ssssh...If you don't move it will leave you along..." Kie continued to comfort as he heard what had caused Sho to once again cry fly closer towards them. A whimper whispered from Sho as he watched the yellow and black demon fly towards him causing Kei to hold Sho tighter to him as the small boy cried at the sight of a bee.

"Look Sho..." Kei whispered in his ear causing Sho to peek out of his hiding place in Kei's shirt to watch as the bee hovered by them for a few moments before, almost drunkenly, flying over the wall and away.

"See Sho, if you just stay calm and leave it alone it wont do anything to you." Kei said with a smile as he smoothed Sho's rumbled locks and crushed away the glittering tears on his cheek.

"Nah! Sho will always be a crybaby!" Toshi cackled, making Sho's head snap up from its comfortable position on Kei's chest to glare irritably as his friend.

"I'm NOT crying!" He huffed as he wiped the said tears of his cheek.

*

Kei woke slowly to the gentle tug on his shirt. His eyes took in the darkness of the room around him, the faint breeze caressing his face and the scent of Sho's that enveloped his senses.

"Ahh...Sho, what is it?" Kei whispered, turning over to look at the shivering boy who stood by his bed his face hid in shadows, yet he didn't answer. A gentle smile tugged at Kei mouth as he held out a hand to the quivering boy.

"C'mere..." He whispered, smiling fully as the boy took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled into the bed, the covers quickly pulled to his chin.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Kei asked, running his hand over Sho's soft hair which now brushed his shoulders, the other soothingly caressing the side of his face where he could feel the wet traces of tears. A hesitant nod answered him. Huddling the boy closer to him Kei slipped down the bed until he was face to face with Sho, clearly able to see the tears slipping down his cheeks and his trembling lips.

"What was it about Sho?" Sho raised large mahogany eyes to his protector, his voice soft...scared.

"You...you died Kei..." Kei stared wide eyed at the little boy in front of him before he relaxed back into the bed, ruffling Sho's hair.

"Well...I cant see that happening anytime soon do you?" He smiled, but Sho continued to stare hauntingly at him.

"You died Kei, and I as all alone...you'd left me..." Kei blinked. Sho was scared about loosing me? The monster? Kei sighed, leaning his forhead on Sho's who had begun to cry again, quietly.

"Sho, I promise you. I will never leave you." Sho's shining eyes stared desperately up at him, his little hands clutching his shirt.

"Really Kei?"

"Really, really." Kei replied earnestly, smiling as he twined pinkies with Sho. With a whispered giggle Sho hugged Kei before snuggling up against him and hogging the covers.

"Ah, so now you're going to sleep."Kei drawled as he shifted until he was comfortable, with one arm around Sho.

"Y'know', he whispered sleepily as Sho lay his cheek on his chest, 'you really are a cry baby." And for once Sho made no reply but just sat watching as Kei slowly went back to sleep. Hesitantly he raised a hand and drew it gently, curiously, through Kei's soft blonde hair before he rested his head under Kei's chin, closing his eyes.

"I'll always cry as long as you are here to comfort me Kei..."


	4. Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare

Authors note: I know! Such a cliché thing to do, but clichés are clichés for a good reason ^_^ As usual, Moon Child chars don't belong to me!

Sho giggled. He could not seem to place his feet properly, probably because the street decided it would rather be the sea and kept wavering and sloshing from side to side causing him and Aki – his girlfriend – to stumble about like lost boats laughing hysterically into each other's shoulders. He lifted his head from Aki's small shoulder to stare at her. He was rather proud of himself, truth be told, that he had asked her out. She was his first girlfriend. She reminded him of someone, had the first moment he had seen her though he could not think who. Biting on his tongue Sho thought of all the singers he liked, but Aki looked like none of them. Giggling again, had they really drunk so much? Sho stumbled from Aki's hold and slung an arm around Toshi as another of his friends, Sazuki, came up beside them causing them both to howl with laughter as he tripped on thin air and went crashing into a wall. So many of them had gone out tonight, Toshi, his brother, his friends Araki, Sazuki, Rio and Koji, Aki and some of her friends Sakura, Toruh and Haruhi. Even Kei had agreed to come along. Looking over his shoulder Sho stared at Kei as he prowled along at the back.

"Sho?"

Blonde hair seemingly silver in the moonlight.

"Sho!"

His skin made from white gold.

"SHO!"

Snapping his head up Sho looked at Aki who tottered along beside him holding tightly onto his arm.

"What were you looking at Sho? You seemed a million miles away!" She giggled, leaning up on her toes to kiss him, a kiss he returned softly. It was nice, kissing Aki.

They had somehow managed to totter, stumble and trip their way into the park and squeezed all eleven of themselves onto one park table. Sho was squeezed in between Koji and Kei with Aki across from him, her foot trailing patterns up his leg. Someone, probably Toshi, had placed an empty bottle on the table forcing everyone to take part in a game of 'Truth or Dare'. Sho had already had to admit that, yes he had gone skinny dipping and when he had been asked what he wanted to do with Aki in the dead of night he had been rather stumped and mumbled, after much quick thinking, that he would like to…umm…share chocolate with her? For some reason everyone had laughed, except Kei who had just smiled that quiet rare smile of his and ruffled his hair. Neither had Kei escaped the curse of the bottle. Toshi had dared him to do a back flip, a feat he accomplished with much applause and Haruhi had dared him to kiss Torhu. He did so with gentlemanly care, not that that stopped a scowl covering Sho's face. The only problem arouse when Shinji asked him how old he was. Sho could feel how Kei's body had froze and Sho himself sent a glower his brothers way. What was he playing at? Why did Shinji always do things like this? He was just about to open his mouth and tell his brother to 'Shut up!' when he felt a cool, reassuring hand upon his thigh which, oddly enough, made him feel awfully warm especially when Kei smiled at him before locking his dark gaze with Shinji.

"Really Shinji, I've lived with you for how long and you can't remember how old I am? I'm twenty four."

_So he body is nine years older than me…_Sho thought before gazing at his knee is confusion at thinking such a thing. The bottle, thankfully, stayed away from them for a while but the girls across from them had begun to twitter in a way that man instantly knew meant trouble. The bottle on the table was beginning to slow, its neck twirling around and around and…oh no. Sho gazed at it, a pout forming on his lips. _Not me again! _Aki, who had spun the bottle, smiled with delight as the girls on either side of her began to giggle. The word 'Truth' was just forming on his lips when Aki interrupted him.

"No Sho! Your last two turns have been truths! This time, you're doing a dare!" The smirk Aki sent him then once again sent his thoughts swirling on who she reminded him of, for some reason it seemed so very important-

"I dare you to kiss Kei!"

"…" Sho gaped at her while the table roared with cat calls and whistles. Even the death glare Shinji was sending Aki and Kei went over Sho's head. Kiss…Kei….He gulped as he glanced up at Kei through his fringe, his blue eyes meeting Kei's fathomless stare.

"…Really?" He asked quietly, and was confused to find himself hoping that the dare would not be retracted.

"Yeah!" Cried all the girls who watched the unfolding drama eagerly. Swallowing Sho shuffled in his seat until he completely faced Kei who was still just looking at him - almost in the way a cat watches humans, with caution…such intense caution. Sho almost wanted to ask Kei if he was alright with this, with what Sho was about to do, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he just leaned down to him, the child still in him crowing at the fact he was taller, when, suddenly (a sledghammer hitting you in the face suddenly) he realized who Aki reminded him of. He was poised so his lips hovering just above Kei's absorbing the way the shadows caressed the soft skin of Kei's face, a face that Aki's reflected though without such sharp cheekbones and surely her skin was not so flawless? Kei's blonde hair was so soft that Aki's blonde locks seemed like straw in comparison. Kei's eyes, of which Aki's were a mere flawed reflection of, because her's were not so deeply dark, nor could they hold such emotion, such ardent emotion, so tightly leashed. And Kei's lips…Without a thought Sho finished that small, insignificant gap between them and fitted their lips together. To kiss Aki was 'nice' but to kiss Kei…to kiss Kei was thrilling.


End file.
